Quest:An Interesting Tome in the Silver Crest Headquarters
|Saga = The Dreadmask Saga |Diff = 9+ at 230 MR for hardest foe. |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information This adventure does not have an official title in the game. It's accessed by taking a seat by the fire in the Silver Quest HQ and then taking a nap. After you complete the prerequisite adventure it shows in the Adventure Finder as an Event as "The Silver Crest Headquarters (Trithik)". Introduced on 4/29/2012. This is the third adventure released in The Dreadmask Saga. . Location/Route The Silver Crest Headquarters in Trithik. Prerequisites General Walkthrough When you arrive at the Silver Crest Headquarters everyone is gone. Start the adventure by choosing to "Take a seat by the fire..." which gives you the following options, *Allow yourself a short nap, after you wake up you notice someone has tended the fire and you notice a brown, leatherbound tome. **Examine the book, then ***Open the tome, as you thumb through the book you come upon a picture of similar to the paintings you discovered previously. You begin to feel light-headed, ****Close the book immediately, takes you back to the previous screen (you can still continue the adventure). ****Keep the book open, you find yourself in the scene of the picture whereupon Dreadmask calls out to you telling you that it will take both of you to defeat . When you look back at Dreadmask you realize he is gone. As the ogre closes on you you notice a triangular amulet hanging on the thick chain around the ogre's neck shimmering brightly. Bathed in the dazzling radiance emanating from the amulet, the hulking creature undergoes a rapid and startling transformation. Go to Combat with Kurulgor below. ***Place it back down on the table and step away, takes you back to the previous screen (you can still continue the adventure). **Leave the book and move away from the fire, takes you back to the previous screen (you can still continue the adventure). *Force yourself to leave the fireside, takes you to the previous screen (you still have access to the adventure). Combat with Kurulgor As Kurulgor closes on you the triangular amulet transforms him and you face the following one at a time with no chance to restore between combats. Upon the defeat of this incarnation the warrior rises to his feet. He's transformed once again and the ghostly, translucent likeness of the human warrior you just defeated charges, *Success, you fend off the attack. No damage taken. *Failure, damage taken as the spirit passes through you (-12 SP confirmed). *If you defeat the spirit Dreadmask appears behind you and asks for more time. Before you can ask him anything more he disappears. Upon your return to the Silver Crest you notice the picture in the tome now contains you beside Dreadmask. *If you're slain the adventure ends and your game is restored to your last save. Rewards *About 240 Combat XP. *1024 General XP upon completion. *128 AS&P XP upon completion.